After the Date
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Random one-shot. Klaine love and protective!Burt.


"Are Kurt and Blaine still out on their date?" Rachel asked. She and Finn were curled up on the couch with a laptop between them, watching some dumb 'Sparah' celebrity web videos.

"Yeah, they are," Burt replied, sitting on the couch next to them and reaching for the TV remote, hoping something was on ESPN besides those dumb Wimbleton matches.

"Isn't it a little late?" Finn asked, clueless. Rachel glared at him, clearly having been avoiding that fact.

"Yeah," Rachel and Finn exchanged a glance that seems to say 'I know exactly when they're this late. "There are two reasons they could be out this late, and I'm, honestly, more worried about option two."

"Option one is that they're fooling around in the car, right?" Finn asked, and Rachel smacked his arm, clearly bemoaning his bluntness. Burt nodded. "Then what's option two?"

"That someone wasn't very happy to see a gay couple out and proud." Rachel and Finn shared another glance, more worried this time. "I texted Kurt a while back, but he hasn't answered." Burt grimaced. Kurt _always _answered him. Unfortunately, either situation would lead to a lack of answer.

"We'll try texting him as well," Rachel said supportively, resting a hand on the concerned father's arm.

* * *

><p>"Mm.. you smell good." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder. He could smell lime, rose, cardamom, sandalwood, and mandarin. They were curled up in the backseat of Blaine's huge SUV, after some horrible cliched fooling around.<p>

"Clive Christian No. 1. Just for you," Blaine said with a smile, rubbing his boyfriend's bare back. Kurt was like a contented cat, curled up and reluctant to move.

"Mmm." Kurt's phone, which ended up on the floor somehow, buzzed three times in a row.

From: Dad**  
>'Kut Humel, whre te hel r u?'<strong>

From: Finn_**  
>'Dude, ur dad's woried sik whats up?'<strong>_

From: Rachel_  
>'Your lovely father gave us two options as to why you are out this late. Option one: the two of you are fooling around in the back of the car. Option two: somebody didn't react well to seeing an out and proud gay couple. Which is it?'<em>

To: Rachel_  
>'Option one ;) We'll be home soon.'<em>

"We probably _should_ get home," Blaine murmured to his boyfriend, reading the text. He felt as if being too loud would break the moment.

"I don't even want to move.." Kurt grumbled, curling up tighter as if that would prevent Blaine from going anywhere.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't worry about them Mr. Hummel." Rachel looked guilty and flushed slightly as she spoke, very clearly indicating option one. Burt grimaced, but looked amused. He had been in high school once.<p>

"As long as they're home soon." If they weren't home in forty minutes, Burt would go after them. Probably embarrass the hell out of all involved, but it would teach Kurt not to worry his old man.

"They will be," Rachel promised with a confident, show-biz ready smile.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you left a mark the size of China on my neck!" Kurt complained, examining the dark mark on the juncture between his neck and shoulder with his compact as Blaine drove him home. Damn Blaine's bad aim, it was <em>just<em> too high to be covered by his shirt.

"You liked it." Kurt flushed because, yes, he had, _but that didn't make it okay!_

"You're so lucky I have cover-up with me." Kurt dug around in the man-purse he always had with him (though he, thankfully, had not brought it into the restaurant). Pulling out cover-up and a circular cotton pad, he began applying liberal amounts to his neck in smooth, sure motions. Unfortunately, being as pale as he was, hickeys were _very_ noticeable.

"Your fault for being so pale." Kurt glared at his boyfriend, snapping his compact shut and storing everything back in his European shoulder-bag. "You love me," Blaine said cheekily, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I do," Kurt said with a sight and a smile, and Blaine was forgiven.

Kurt moved to open his door. "Uh-uh," Blaine said, quickly sliding out his side and walking around the front of the care to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt huffed. "Any good gentleman opens the door for his date."

"Dapper," Kurt teased with a soft smile. Kurt always made fun of him for his impeccable manners.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked him up the short path to his door. "Goodnight," he murmured, quickly pressing his lips to Kurt's. Before they could get to distracted in each other, the porch lights flickered on and off.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth and opening the door.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured back as the door shut behind Kurt.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Kurt almost ran up the stairs, making a beeline for the shower. He felt gross. At least his pants weren't soiled.

Burt grinned after his son before striding over to the door. Opening it, he yelled out into the dark night. "Hey, kid, let's have a chat." Blaine obediently turned around and walked back towards the house, and really, all teenage boys should be as well-behaved as the Dalton ones.

Burt sat down on one side of the kitchen table, gesturing for Blaine to sit at the other. Rachel glanced over, and quickly led Finn away once she saw Burt's face, knowing it was not a conversation they were meant to hear.

"You're home late," Burt said with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes he looked so eerily reminiscent of his son.

"T-there was lots of traffic, some construction detours, and we seemed to hit every red light in the town of Lima," Blaine quickly tried to lie, cursing his slight stutter. Burt looked completely unconvinced, but seemed to ignore it.

"There were two options as to what you were doing. We were worried you had run into a few homophobic assholes. Kurt really worried me by not answering his phone," Burt said slowly, trying to finagle the truth out of the short boy.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm so sorry. We would have contacted you right away had we known that was the assumption you would make. I would never want to worry you for Kurt's safety." Blaine was rambling at breakneck speed, obviously worried about being completely alone with Kurt's intimidating father.

"I'm trying to tell you that I know you were fooling around in the backseat of your car." Blaine paled, and Burt almost laughed, but it would ruin the illusion of calm-anger.

"Mr. Hummel, I..." Blaine floundered for words. How do you tell a man that you're sorry for molesting his only song?

"Look, Blaine. I've never seen Kurt so happy. His eyes light up every time something reminds him of you. I had to ban that damn Kati Parry song from the house." Blaine smiled, resisting the urge to correct him on the wonderful singer of _Teenage Dream_. "Any dumbass could see that he's in love with you," Blaine blushed a little, but smiled brighter, "and any fool would know you are just as in love with him. So, I trust you with him. His heart, and... God, I can't believe I'm saying this, his body. Just don't hurt him alright?" Burt gave Blaine a very serious look.

"Mr. Hummel, I love your son. I would never want to hurt him." Blaine's voice was very sincere, and Burt didn't doubt him for a moment.

"I know, kiddo. That's why I'm not murdering you right now for the hickey you left on Kurt's neck." Blaine paled again, and Burt chuckled. "It's late, and I know it's a long drive back to Westerville. You can stay here, if you want." Burt clapped the frozen boy on the shoulder before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine realized after he was finished processing what Burt had said to him that he hadn't said anything about 'proper behavior with Kurt.' Kurt's father also hadn't indicated where he was supposed to sleep. It almost sounded like he was supposed to sleep in Kurt's room. Planning to scare Kurt, Blaine sneaked upstairs to find Kurt already tucked in bed.<p>

Kurt was snuggled into a pillow, sheets half-draped over him, wearing an old Dalton t-shirt that was Blaine's. Blaine's heart skipped a few beats when he realized Kurt wore that because it _smelled_ like him. Stripping down to his boxers (and praying Mr. Hummel wouldn't come in with a shotgun), Blaine climbed into the bed. It wasn't exactly proper for him to sleep like that around his very uncertain boyfriend, but Kurt was wearing tight briefs and _his_ t-shirt, so it seemed fair. Blaine curled up, spooning Kurt from behind.

"Hmm?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, turning over. Blaine hadn't known he was such a light sleeper.

"Go to sleep, babe," Blaine murmured, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggling into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, and he sounded slightly more lucid. He was probably sharing Blaine's fear that Mr. Hummel would change his mind at any moment and come shoot Blaine in the head.

"It sounds like you don't want me here," Blaine joked, trying to get his boyfriend to go back to sleep. Couldn't they have this conversation in the morning?

"I do, but my dad..." Kurt trailed off, eyes glancing nervously towards the door.

"Your father said that he trusted me with your heart and your body," Blaine repeated with a smile, pulling away slightly so that he could look into Kurt's gorgeous glasz eyes. He was _so_ glad that Mr. Hummel liked him, otherwise he would be a dead man. Burt had clearly seen that Kurt's cover up was slightly darker than his skin, and known what it would be covering.

"That must have killed him to say out loud," Kurt murmured with a slight laugh. For once, it was only because Kurt was his little boy, and not because he was gay.

"I have your father's permission to have sex with you. Now all I need is yours," Blaine joked, cuddling back up to Kurt's chest, and sighing contentedly.

"Blaine... I'm not ready." Kurt sounded almost panicked, and Blaine almost rolled his eyes. Apparently, Kurt still wasn't entirely awake.

"I was kidding, babe," Blaine clarified, meeting Kurt's eyes for a moment to get the message across.

"Oh." Kurt flushed slightly. "I love you," he whispered, reaching over Blaine to turn out the light.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back, rubbing Kurt's back in that same soothing motion as he fell asleep for the first time in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was random. Random one-shot inspiration at 3:43 in the morning. *nods* That's my life. I'm not even going to post this until a decent hour (possibly because MY DAMN INTERNET IS STILL DOWN).**

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
